libertys_kidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Moses
Moses is a protagonist of the series and a former slave who now works as a free man for Benjamin Franklin. He believes in hard work, literacy, and that no one should be a slave. He is a patriot. Personality Moses is the main caretaker of Henri, Sarah, and James and cares for their safety very much. He often tries to stop or discourage the children from trying to put themselves in danger. Moses helps the children to write their stories and organize their thoughts and tries to explain things to them and show them every side of the Revolution. Moses was kidnapped from West Africa with his brother Cato, whom he is separated from and does not see again for a very long time. Moses learns how to read and write and takes on odd jobs, training to be a blacksmith, until he has enough money to buy his freedom. He heads up north and gets a job from Benjamin Franklin. It is shown in the series that Moses is very strong from his work as a blacksmith. Later, he finds his brother Cato again, but he is sold to another man and runs away to join the British army in the hopes of being free. He is also a member of a group of craftsmen who work for the cause of liberty. Family/Relationships Benjamin Franklin: Moses respects Benjamin Franklin and is grateful to him for giving him a job. Both men are opposed to slavery. Moses worries for Dr. Franklin's health and is the first to be told aboutSarah coming to stay with him—Dr. Franklin trusts him and assures Sarah's mother that with Moses, James, and Henri Sarah will be perfectly fine in the New World. James Hiller: James is Moses' oldest charge. Oftentimes James sees the revolution through polarized views that the British are all tyrannical and the patriots all good. Moses strives to change his mind by helping him see every side of the war. Moses also helps James by taking him to go see a loyalist man who he had thought was funny after he had been tarred and feathered; the sight of the man now, moaning in pain and covered in bandages, makes James cry and Moses comforts him. Moses is constantly reminding James to keep safe, keep to his work, and keep distractions to a minimum. Although he respects Moses, James does not always follow his instructions. Sarah Phillips: Sarah is another one of Moses' charges. She is also against slavery and a loyalist, but the two respect one another. Sarah thinks things through, generally more than James, so she tends to listen to Moses more, but sometimes also assumes that all loyalists are right and all colonists are heathens. Although it was Henri's idea and James gave his mother's ring to make a replacement locket for Sarah, it is Moses who actually makes the locket, owing to his work as a blacksmith. Sarah respects Moses for working his way out of slavery and becoming a free man. He is often the last word on arguments between James and herself. Henri Lefebvre: Henri is Moses' youngest charge. He is impulsive and loves food, excitement, and attention, and does not always take the war seriously enough. Moses is often with him while James and Sarah are reporting and wants to teach him how to read and write from the beginning of the series. However, Henri expresses his distaste for reading and the English language in general until one day when Moses shows him how much he needs to learn to read by coming home late and leaving written instructions on how to prepare food, which Henri is unable to read and cannot do. Moses comforts Henri and promises him to teach him to read. Cato: Cato is the brother of Moses and was separated from him when they were sold to different people on their arrival to America. While Moses became a free man, Cato stayed a slave. On a trip to Virginia Moses sees his brother being auctioned off and attempts to buy him back, but fails. At the end of the episode Moses finds out that his brother has run away and joined the British army, who promises any slaves that if they do so they will be freed by the end of the war. Moses is saddened by this but accepts that his brother has chosen how he wants to be freed. Category:Characters Category:Patriots